Can I Stay With You
by Megumi Tsukazu
Summary: Soprano and Bass from Alice's POV. The untold story of Jasper and Alice. To read the original go to Clairdelunetaz. Look for Soprano and Bass.
1. Meeting

A/N:

I do NOT own Twilight sadly…Nor do I own the amazing characters that are the heart and soul of the series. This is a remake of a wonderful story called Soprano and Bass by Clairdelunetaz. She's pretty awesome look her up. But I am not responsible for any plot lines or any of that, it's ALL her. She's just asked me to rewrite from Alice's POV, which I am honored to do. So don't be all like "OMG NO WAI! THAT'S AMAZIN'!!!!!ONESHIFT!!!" Practically none of it is mine. All the love goes to Taz!

* * *

Chapter 1

Meeting

I stared anxiously out the window and into the Philadelphia sky, which was darkening by the second. Rain. I was expecting it. I forced myself to keep still, draw less attention to myself. I could hear the people next me muttering to each other, talking about my skin and my eyes, which to my great humiliation were a deep maroon. I forced the thought of my most recent meal out of my mind and tried to think more of when he would come.

It was June 21, 1941. I couldn't believe I hadn't seen him yet. Maybe my vision was off? Maybe I was too early…or too late, I thought with horror. I closed my eyes and saw him again. His blonde hair was dampened from the pouring rain that was about to fall. He wore a long trench coat with a dark close fitting shirt and a pair of black trousers. He walked slowly through the streets and into the diner, the tiny bell over the door ringing to announce his entrance. I opened my eyes and sighed. When would he be here?! But still I couldn't be angry when I thought of him. He seemed so lost…so alone…so…sad. I wanted to help, I needed to help. I had seen him in my visions smile occasionally, but only when he was with another group, the ones that fed off of animals. His smile was brilliant, enchanting. It never failed to bring a shiver to my spine.

I grinned widely, he was almost here. I was counting down the seconds until I heard the tiny bell. I used every ounce of control I had to keep myself in my seat as I counted down. _30. 29. 28. 27. _I counted silently. I checked my reflection in my glass, sweeping any strands of hair behind my ear and pulled the wrinkles out of my white and red polka dot dress that I'd bought months ago just for this occasion.

_19. 18. 17. 16. _I could hear his breathing now. Steady and calm. The sound of it made me want to melt into a small puddle. _10. 9. 8. 7._ I didn't move, just tried to stay calm. But the anticipation was killing me! I couldn't stand it! I wanted to see him! I wanted to touch him! To hear him! _3. 2. 1. _The sound of the bell ringing made me stiffen with anxiety then I relaxed. I was euphoric! All I needed was to turn around. A small child on the other side of the diner began crying and I was suddenly overwhelmed by anxiety…

I jumped off of the stool and sauntered toward him. The mist that had collected in his hair and on his clothes made him look like a god. Right down to the strong jaw and amazing eyes; they were the same colors as mine.

He stiffened as I approached, into a defensive position. I didn't waver, but only slowed my pace, showing I meant no harm. No, I could never harm this wonderful man. He was perfect, intriguing, smart, and pathetically confused! I stopped in from of him and sighed, basking in his beauty. I struggled to smile at him, though I'm sure my attempt was a failure.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," I said, trying not to let my emotions leak through into my voice, but the look on his face confused me. Like he was trying to read me but was somehow disappointed by what he saw. His eyes were locked on my and we stood in the awkwardness of the moment until he slightly dipped his head and said to me "I'm sorry ma'am." His curious voice had a slight twang in it, evidently from the south.

I suddenly felt confident, safe… After so many years of being alone here was someone just like me. I held out my hand, offering it to him. His giant hand clasp around my finger quickly, as if he didn't even think about his actions. I tugged gently on his arm, "Come with me," I offered. It sounded like a question but he didn't say anything. He just followed, in that moment a strange feeling enveloped me… I wasn't sure what it was at first. But it was familiar. The same feeling the first time I saw the family, the animal eaters…I felt…hope. I prayed that he could feel it too.

I led him across town. We walked in silence, only the sound of your feet splashing in the puddles to accompany our trip. "_Where are we going he asked?"_ suddenly. I felt so silly, of course he was confused! "_I'm sorry, we are going to my place, it's just around that corner. You look confused,"_ I said laughing at how his eyebrows were furrowed against the pale skin of his forehead. _"I would be too. Don't worry, I will explain."_ I smiled sweetly at him in an attempt to calm his worries. It appeared it worked for his furrowed brows relaxed back into their natural place.

I took him to the hotel and up to my room. We stepped in I suddenly felt full of worry… In an attempt to regain my confidence I stepped toward him, my arms outstretched, and offered to take his coat. He crouched down into a defensive position and growled at me. His lips were curled back over his perfectly white teeth. I stepped back shocked.

"_I'm sorry, I just wanted to take your coat," _I said embarrassed, a grimace spread across my lips. He straightened and struggled for words to excuse himself. _"No, I'm sorry. I was just surprised." _I loved the sound of his voice, so scared and worried. It made me laugh. He let me take his coat. I slid it off his arms with exaggerated slowness, wanting to get to know every part of him.

When he was finally free of the coat, I was able to take in his body even more. But I froze in my examination of his body. That was when I saw the scars.

* * *

**Please please please, read the original. It is sooooooooo much better than this. Soprano and Bass. Clairdelunetaz. LOOK HER UP!**


	2. My Story

Chapter 2

My Story

*This isn't actually in the original, but I totally forgot that she what she was wearing in the original, so Ima have her change into _that_ outfit. Please excuse my stupidity ^-^;

"_Ohh!"_, I gasped looking at his scars. My instincts reacted and I went on the defensive. He didn't move but held a somber expression, as though he was used to this. It took a few seconds before I could relax myself and move toward the bed. "I'll be back," I said looking down at my dress. "I'm going to change into something more casual."*

I stood and danced over to the bathroom, where my clothes hung on the opposite side. I dressed quickly in the large bathroom, wanting to get back to him as soon as I could. When I came out he was sitting against the head board waiting patiently, stroking one of the scars on his hand. I smiled at him, my body flowing with excitement to get to know him more. I sat on the bed and pulled my legs underneath me. My long white skirt that I had changed into flowed like a fountain over my legs. I was hoping he didn't think I was _too_ casual…

When I smiled at him again his face contorted in confusion and he blurted out "_Who are you?"_ He wasn't rude, but understandably confused. I sighed; I was always forgetting how it must be for others to communicate with me. _"I'm sorry. I am Alice…Hmm…I hadn't considered how to explain this to you,"_ I said more to myself than to him.

"_What's your name?"_ I asked suddenly excited. I'd finally know his name…after so long, I'd be able to pair his breathtaking face with a name just a smooth. _"I always imagined it would be something…something strong, like William or…,"_ I signaled for him to finish my sentence for me. He seemed to pick up the cue.

"_I'm Jasper Whitlock. I'm very pleased to meet you Miss Alice."_

He reached forward and took my tiny hand in his massive one and pressed his lips to my hand gently. His action had made him scoot forward toward me. There was a burning sensation where his lips had touched my skin. I was suddenly nervous, unsure of what do to. The look in his eyes made me calm. He was so…sweet. Remarkably, he was gentle, tender even.

"_I'm…Do I know you, Miss Alice?"_ he asked me. I laughed at Jasper's question. Of course he didn't know me, and he probably knew this. He was so polite! I placed my index finger over my lips, contemplating how to word my response. "_No, no Jasper…Jasper." _I probably shouldn't have said his second name out loud. It was like magic, saying his name. It sent a quick shiver down my spine.

"_But I know you…Sort of…I know I'm confusing you Jasper so I will just start at the beginning."_ A tiny wave of apprehension spread through me. What if he didn't like my story? What if he left? I bit my lip, still contemplating, but he was waiting.

"_I came to Philadelphia to find you. I saw you at the diner–"_

"_What do you mean you saw me?"_ he interrupted. I winced out of my own incompetence. I looked at him apologetically, "_I saw a picture of you…in my head. I have been seeing things these last couple…hmm, maybe two years, could be more." _I used a casual tone, not sure he was getting frustrated…

"_Miss Alice,"_ he said, the confusion still evident in his sweet southern accent. "_When you say you see things, do you mean that's your gift? That you…what? See the future?"_ Gift? Other people could see the future too?! I smiled widely, excitement flowing through me. Then confusion struck. Why hadn't Jasper seen me coming?

"_My gift? What do you mean? Yes I do see the future, but what do you mean my gift?"_

He looked at me suspiciously. I swallowed, saliva collecting in my mouth. _"How old are you?"_

I hesitated, unsure how to answer… Thinking of the past made me…sad…depressed. I didn't enjoy think about the nothingness… "_I don't know…I can only remember from about two years ago in Louisville, Kentucky."_ Jasper looked at me, not with suspicion but with confusion.

"_Who created you?"_ he prodded deeper into my empty blank past. "_I don't know, I don't know any others like me."_

He was stunned, his jaw was slightly slack and he stared at me as if I had three eyes…it was unnerving… _"So you've never met any other vampires?" _That somewhat brought my spirits up. A vampire, that's what I was. I'd had a hunch for a while but reassurance was nice…

"_So I'm a vampire then…I thought so. Hmm… no, you are the first one that I have ever met."_ I was confused by that face he was making that was somewhere between frustration and awestruck. I was growing more uncomfortable by the moment as he continued to stare at me.

"_What _do_ you remember?"_ The moment he spoke I was calmed…odd…

"_Well…I woke up on the ground in a lonely alley. It was night. My throat was dry and parched and something smelled really good."_ Thinking back to my first memory always made me cringe…The shame was overwhelming. I just hated myself for hurting him… _"There was a man on the top of the street and before I could think about what I was doing…"_ I stopped, the shame too powerful to continue. Jasper seemed to understand where I was going.

"_Yes, you fed from him and then what?"_ he pressed, desperate to hear more. I couldn't believe he actually wanted to know about me…about my life. I was shocked that he actually…wanted to know. I felt…special. Wanted. Something I had never ever felt.

"_Then I saw something,"_ I continued, trying with all my might not to get lost in his deep red eyes.

"_You had a vision?"_ he asked, anticipation building in his beautiful baritone voice.

"_Yes,"_ I mused. "_A vision. I saw you. You killed a man, jut like I had…well you didn't make as much of a mess as I did." _He smiled at this and I caught my breath. Though I'd seen visions on him smiling it was more than I'd imagined seeing it in person. He was…amazing. The smile added amazing warmth to his persona and made my dormant heart feel as though it would explode.

"_I knew…I knew then that I was different from the man that I had killed, from the man you killed…but I knew that I was the same…as you."_ I looked into his eyes and saw that they were soft, gentle, full of wonder. I smiled kindly at him, wondering if he could feel the warmth that pulsed through my being as his hand gripped mine. He seemed to stop everything and go blank. We he finally snapped back to reality he asked more.

"_What else?"_

"_Right after, I had another…vision… I saw this family; a man, a woman, two boys, and a girl…in their teens. They had the strangest yellow eyes, almost gold. They were hunting in a forest, they were hunting bears."_

He frowned at me. "_Hunting…bears…?"_ he asked skeptically.

"_Yes, yes, hunting bears. I learnt their names when they spoke to each other, the father is Carlisle, the mother is Esme, and their children are Emmett, Edward and Rosalie."_

"_Add these people…they were vampires?"_ he asked still not convinced.

"_Oh yes yes, they are just like us…only…different…" _I said. I smiled at the thought of them, they looked so happy. "_Right then and there, I snapped back to reality. I saw the man in my arms, I saw the blood on my hands, my shirt…and…"_ I stopped. My chest suddenly felt heavy. I was sick with self disgust.

"_I couldn't believe I'd killed a man, he was just about twenty two and the rose he was carrying was thrown on the ground a few feet away. I was appalled at myself!"_ My voice cracked and I hung my head low with self loath. I felt Jasper squeeze my hand gently, encouragingly.

I felt myself calm and I continued the story… "_I wanted to cry, but I found that I couldn't, there were no tears. I didn't know what to do. I ran away as fast as I could, and that was _very_ fast! I tried to figure out my situation, I tried to figure out what I was but, I might as well have tried to bring that man back to life!" _I frowned thinking back… "_I couldn't remember my surname, or where I lived or who were my parents or what I was doing lying on the street. I couldn't remember anything! Nothing!"_ I tried to calm myself again. It was oddly easy this time.

"_So what did you do then?"_ Jasper inquired. He was still shockingly intent on hearing my story.

"_I thought about what I had seen Carlisle do…and I had another vision. Carlisle and Emmett were in the forest…hunting."_

-excerpt from Soprano and Bass-

"**There were others," Carlisle said.**

"**Damn, what do you think are the chances that they are vegetarian vampires," Emmett asked.**

"**There are very few that live our way, Emmett, very few have a conscience, we should leave immediately, we don't want to run into any nomads," he replied.**

"**Aww, I never get to fight anybody, Edward cheats and Rose is well…a girl," Emmett grimaced.**

"**Emmett, a fight can end in death, and killing is not right, no matter if you rid the world of a bloodthirsty vampires, so calm down. I think its time we return home."**

"_That when I realized what I was…a vampire." _I stopped then my voice swelled with pride. _"I also realized that I didn't _have _to kill people. There was a forest North-East of Louisville. I went there immediately, I was afraid…of myself. I was alone and didn't know what to do, so I stayed just far enough so that I couldn't smell the people. I hated being alone in the forest but the dark didn't bother me so much, I could sill see._

"_I concentrated a lot on Carlisle and his family, learning what they did; they were my company all those times. I saw how they could interact with people, they trained themselves not to kill people and it gave me hope that I could still be me – though I didn't know who that was – but still. I decided to be like them. I stayed away from people for many months and soon I found that it got easier to be nearer to then, but only when I was full, when I had hunted. I was still too afraid to go too near though…"_ I stopped them breathed in deeply, I knew what came next. What had happened after that…That was something I wouldn't include in my life story…

"_I don't know how long it was before I had another vision of you, you were getting on a train to Pittsburg."_

He nodded, following along. "_That was six months ago,"_ he added as if I needed reassurance.

I nodded and continued. "_I decided that I needed to venture out if I was going to do anything at all. I couldn't just stay in the forest. So I went into town. My throat felt raw and, in the beginning, I could only stand minutes at a time. I persisted though; I was encouraged by what I saw in my visions of Emmett and Edward .I got better at it and began concentrating on you."_

I smiled shyly, secretly thankful that I couldn't blush. "_I figured out that my visions were of the future and so, I figured _you_ had to be a part of my future as well."_ I saw Jasper stiffen. Had I offended him? Had I said something wrong? I continued not wanting to dwell…

"_I figured that I had to find you, you first because you were the first one that I had seen. So I started paying attention to you. I saw you in Pittsburgh then, you got on a train to Philadelphia. I made my decision then, I stole some money and got on a train to come and find you. I held my breath the entire way there. I arrived two weeks ago, my visions got clearer and I would see you coming into a diner. I spent my time figuring out which diner it was. When I did the visions got so clear that I could tell how long before you would arrive. I waited and then you came. That's my story,"_ I sighed, relieved that it was over…

I patted Jasper's hand and leaned back against the pillows. He seemed a little more relaxed now and so did I awkwardly.

"_I am amazed at your level of self-control. Newborns," _he stopped and explained for me. I'm sure my confusion was clearly scripted across my face…

"_New vampires, newborns, are wild; it's a good thing you were able to get to that forest quickly. The coven you spoke of, the family of vampires, they are probably not related as you seem to think. They're just a group."_

"_Oh,"_ I said not fully convinced. They were much too close to be just 'a group'.

"_And, you have fed recently, your eyes are bright, where did you find animals here?"_ My eyes went wide and I forced myself to look away from Jasper's beautiful face. The self loathing flowed through me again.

"_I didn't…I had no time to leave to find a forest. The man came so close to me and I inhaled at the same time…I can't believe I did it again! That was two days ago," _I couldn't bring myself to look at his expression. It was so…humiliating…

I finally looked up at him, full of remorse. "_It's nice to know somebody like me,"_ I confessed truthfully. I had told my story, now I wanted to know more about Jasper, "_So tell me about you. Why do you have all these scars?"_

His face contorted. It was obvious that he didn't want to discuss it. I deep pool of rejection filled my stomach, it felt so wrong. His expression softened and he extended his arms in front of me. _"My scars…"_ his sentence was left hanging as he twisted them so I could see more.

I looked in awe at his arm. I gripped it and traveled slowly up his body, examining each bright burning scar. My eyes darted to his throat, more scars. _"More…?"_ I asked amazing. How could there possibly be more scars? Desperate to see the rest of the blemishes I slipped his black sweater over his head and set it in a crumpled pile next to us.

I leaned in to examine them up close. I ran my fingertips carefully across every inch of his neck. I slowly slid my hands to his jaw line. I sat amazed by the hundreds of scars that covered his chest. I leaned in even closer, running one hand across his collarbone.

I felt something in my hair then…his hand…? I looked up at him then, examining his eyes. _What was he thinking…Oh I wish I knew…_ I leaned back then, realizing the awkward position between us. If I could have blushed, my face would have been as red as blood. I pushed the thought out blood out of my mind. How silly of me to even think about something like that now.

"_How did you get those?"_ I whispered, still determined to find out. I saw him grimaced and began pouting. He wouldn't tell me. Then again, why would he? We were only acquaintances; there was no reason for him to tell me anything. But I couldn't help the feeling that was overwhelming me. In an odd way, he needed me. I could see it. I cared so desperately for Jasper and I could see that he felt it.

His grimace slowly morphed into a tight line. My insides churned into a knot of anxiety. He was going to tell me.

* * *

**Please review. And once again please read the original. It's so much better. I love you all. **

**Please take my pole, I really really really need to know what you guys would like me to work on. If I don't know I'm just gonna wing it. **

**~Megumi Tsukazu**


	3. His Story

Chapter 3

His Story

"_Well, Miss Alice,"_ he began timidly, _"I'm from the South…do I have to start at the beginning…or will an outline be satisfactory?" _I bubbled over with excitement! I'd finally know him. KNOW him, know him!

"_Oh yes, yes do tell all. I want to hear all about you!"_ I smiled; my expression was probably entertaining to him. He struggled to keep his mouth in a tight, straight line, but I saw the faint tugging at his lips…His perfectly full lips, light pink… I tiny wave of embarrassment washed over me. What was wrong with me?! Focus, Alice!

"_I was created by a vampire named Maria in the time of the wars of the South, 1861. She was my…,"_ I cut him off, already confused. _"Wait…what exactly do you mean by created?"_ I flinched as I said the last word; I was not entirely sure why it made me shiver. He looked at me sadly, as if with a forgiving expression.

"_So, do you not remember your transformation?"_ Jasper asked slowly.

"_No, I told you, the farthest memory I have is waking up o the ground,"_ I reminded him.

"_Well, I suppose having no memory of your transformation is a good thing,"_ he said with a grimace. **That** peeked my interest. I was about to ask the reason behind his statement but he answered before I could get the chance. "_It's not really something I like remember."_

I was suddenly impatient. I wanted him to stop cutting corners like…he was trying to…I don't know…protect me?

"_Well, a vampire is created when another vampire bites them and leaves the venom to spread. It is a difficult thing to do; stopping the instinct to feed. I cannot understand why your creator would leave you though, it's not normal."_

He looked at me, as if weighing my expression. I stared intently into his dull red eyes, waiting for him to continue. His voice was warming every inch of my body. Filling it with some unknown substance that left me begging for more.

"_So Maria found my extra abilities useful –"_ I cut him off again. _"You can see the future too?!" _I asked grinning ear to ear.

"_No, no I can…fell what you feel…and control how you feel,_" I looked at him in awe. That was so…amazing! Perhaps my expression was easily readable because he then offered a demonstration of his unique powers.

"_Are you angry?"_ Jasper began. "_No, why would I be?"_ I was with the most perfect person (person used loosely) on the face of the earth, what did I have to be angry with? Nothing. But I could feel my jaw lock with frustration as he stared intently at me. A wave of rage flooded through me and I even because shaking with anger. I felt my face harden and my breathing quickened.

"_How about now?"_ he asked carefully. I didn't answer, afraid that I might explode with rage if I did. He inhaled deeply and just like that, the feeling of pure rage was lifted. I looked mystified at him.

"_That was..."_ I couldn't think of any way to end my sentence in a semi-intelligent manner. He chuckled at my expression, causing his whole body to shake against mine slightly.

I continued asking questions. Questions about the war he spoke of, his abilities and how they helped, his friends. I could tell he was mildly censoring his responses. When someone uses the term "unpleasant" to describe a war, you kind of get the idea that they don't want to go into detail…

"_Soon I began to get negative feedback from Maria,"_ now Jasper explained his reasons for leaving, _" fear, malice, and I began to prepare to destroy my only ally, my creator, my teacher, the very core of my existence…" _I looked at him sadly. The way she described Maria made me uneasy.

He interpreted my uneasiness incorrectly however. _"I didn't want to kill her,"_ he vouched for himself. _"I had never known anyone as much as I'd known her and we had spent many decades as partners,"_ he explained. He stopped for a moment allowing a question I'd been hoping to swallow jump forth from my throat.

"_Were you in love with Maria?"_

Jasper had the 'pathetically confused' expression plastered to his face once again. He contemplated for a moment before answering my question. _"Love…is what Peter feels for Charlotte."_ It had an unappealing after taste. He spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully. "_That is the only guide I have to judge what love is. Peter will die for Charlotte, any day, without a doubt. I…wouldn't, for Maria, and she wouldn't for me."_ He concluded quickly as if forcing his words to make sense.

I looked at him, doubtful he was speaking the complete truth.

"_It was easy for me to leave her when Peter came back for me. I had grown tired of her greed and bloodlust, her vengeance and brutality. I was glad that I didn't have to kill her, but I would have, had it become necessary. She was my closest companion but I was _not_ in love with her."_

I looked into his eyes, hoping I wouldn't be stunned by their beauty, seeing whether he was sure of himself. He was, I could see the confidence in his eyes as he stared intently at me. Relief flooded me and I felt like a complete imbecile. What was the point of feeling relief if he didn't feel the same. I back-tracked and mentally slapped myself in the forehead. What did I feel?! Why?! I decided I might as well give myself over to the feelings before I did something rash.

I stroked his fingers gently hoping I could find some way to understand his mind.

"_So you don't like killing people?" _I asked.

My question caught Jasper off guard. "_Humans? No. But what choice have I? I need sustenance." _He seemed to drift away for a moment. Nostalgia filled his face.

"_Yes, we do have a choice, like Carlisle,"_ I reminded him kindly. He didn't have to feel so hopeless. Perhaps I could make him see that…

He seemed to be determined to prove that Carlisle and his family couldn't possibly survive on only animals. "_Miss Alice, it is not our nature to hunt animals. They do not taste anywhere near as good as humans and neither are they satisfying. I have never heard of a vampire surviving solely on the blood of animals. It is unfathomable."_

Perhaps it was that he wanted to be right, so that he could justify our actions? I pondered that for a moment. It made since, I could see so clearly that he didn't like hurting humans. It pained him so that he wanted…no needed justification for his actions.

"_We both cannot kill people, so…do we give in to our new instincts to sacrifice ourselves anddisregard what we both know to be painful – to say the least – immoral and cruel…or, do we make the sacrifice – sacrifice our desire – to walk closer to…to…"_ I struggled to find some way that he may understand what I meant. "_Normalcy?" _I settled for.

It was obvious my little speech was **not** what he'd wanted to hear. But…it was what I believed.

"_I don't know"_ he said harshly. I pulled back, shocked by the callousness of his voice. He looked slightly apologetic. "_But I do know that I am very thirsty and require a drink. It has been nice to make your acquaintance, Miss Alice. Good evening."_

He stood quickly, ripping his hand out of mine. Without thinking I reached out to grab it again. "_Please!"_ I begged. I hadn't meant to shout, but my body seemed to be acting without my own input at this point. I pulled him back slightly toward the bed. "_Don't leave me…"_ My desperation shone brightly in my voice and expression. I _needed _Jasper. I didn't want to be alone…ever again.

Every part of me cried out for his company, his praise, his touch. I was lost…just as lost as Jasper…I couldn't – no, wouldn't be made lost again. "_I…am lost…Jasper"_ I explained, trying to calm myself. I was so lonely…so in need it was pitiful. But so was he! Why would he want to go back to the feeling of being useless…pointless…alone?

"_Okay, okay,"_ he granted. _"Miss Alice, listen to me. I really am thirsty. We can discuss our diet when I come back. I _will_ come back tonight. I promise you."_ The sincerity was so clear in his voice I was immediately reassured. I nodded slightly and watched him leave. Just before closing the door, he turned his head back to look at me. I wasn't sure what it was that he was thinking or feeling, but I was sure it was something along the lines of what I was feeling. Reverie.

* * *

**No serious comments for this chapter...But do you guys think I captured Alice? I'm not sure, I'm trying super hard lol.**


	4. Off to Alabama We Go!

Chapter 4

Off to Alabama We Go!

I couldn't believe I was actually standing in front of the door waiting. I stared at the door intently, using the fact that I didn't need to blink to my advantage. I was hyperaware of everything, every smell, every movement. Waiting for him to return, he'd only been gone a short amount of time, an hour at the most, but it'd felt like years since I'd seen his face, smelled his addictive scent, felt his strong hard hands against me.

This time I did slap myself in the forehead. _"_Stop it, Alice!" I shouted at myself. "Jasper is an acquaintance…acquaintance…acquaintance," I chanted. I tried to distract myself, I'd need to go shopping soon, I hadn't gone shopping since Pittsburg! I was due for a nice dress. _What would Jasper buy?_ I wondered to myself. I saw a vision of Jasper in a clean cut black tuxedo. It was breathtaking… His blonde hair sat against his shoulders, looking at me with the most entertaining expression on his face. He looked at me with his hands arms held out letting me see how the tux fit him.

Something knocked me out of my vision. A scent, I could smell him dashing up toward the room. I froze and forced myself not to run through the door to meet him half way. I heard his footsteps slow until he stood right outside the door. He hesitated at the door for a millisecond. I couldn't wait any longer! I ripped the door open, hoping I hadn't ripped it off the hinges. I flung myself at him without thinking. My arms wrapped around his body and I felt him stiffen.

I was filled with relief. I was so glad to see him. I was glad to know that he'd kept his promise. That he wanted to be near me…_No! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! _ I felt his hands timidly slide around me and hold me against his strong square chest.

When I could finally manage to speak I mumbled a small thank you against his perfectly toned body. We slowly made our way toward the bed. "_What do we do now?"_ Jasper asked me. I looked up at him from my laying position on the bed, his thumb caressed my hand gently. His touch left a warm trail down my skin. I felt his hand drift to the cuff of my sweater.

That's when I saw them. They were all running down a dark road. Edward was running in the front, followed by Carlisle and Esme, in the back were Rosalie and Emmett. They were passing a large green sign that read "WELCOME TO ALABAMA" in large bold white letters. I could hear mumbling in the background, it was Jasper, though I couldn't make out was he was saying.

"_Alabama…"_ I muttered.

"_Alabama?"_ I'd heard him this time.

"_That's where Carlisle and they are headed next," _I explained.

"_So you want to go find them?"_ he asked me. I was suddenly nervous as I prepared to propose a coalition. _"I hope it's not asking too much…I want _us_ to find them."_ I stared into his eyes looking for an answer but found only excitement.

"_Alabama is a big place you know," _he reminded me kindly. I slipped my arms around him, euphoria flooded through me, I could see him now, he would come with me to find them. He leaned down so his head rested against my shoulder, his skin was strangely warm against mine.

I smiled. This meant longer together. In the past ten hours, I wasn't sure how but I'd become completely and wholly addicted to this wonderful man. And what's more, he wanted to be near me. It was an odd feeling knowing that. That he enjoyed my company. It was like he thought of me as some prize, as if he were the winner, not vise versa. It was hard to think that this man was the same I'd seen ten hours previous in that diner. The one who was so in need, so crushed, so hurt by his past was the man that now held me in his arms, crushing me to him. I could see that he had started healing.

After managing to snag some money from a few closed shops we headed toward the train station. Most of the humans on our train avoided Jasper and I as we slinked back to a cabin alone. I sat across from Jasper, smiling at him from behind my sunglasses we'd bought for our excursion south.

"_How are we going to find them once we get there?"_ he asked me.

"_Just like I found you,"_ I answered smiling. _"I will have to pay very close attention. It will take some time, but it's the best I can do."_ It wasn't a necessarily good plan but it was the only one we had. I leaned back and closed my eyes.

We road in silence for two hours before another vision came to me. I could see Emmett and Edward running through a wooded area. They were hunting, smiles spread across their lips as they raced each other between the trees. My eyes shot open and I informed Jasper on what I'd seen.

"_Carlisle cannot go because he has to work,"_ I added.

"_What does he do?"_

"_Oh, he is a doctor," _I said leaning my head back again.

"_A doctor, as in, he treats humans…humans that have blood?"_ he asked, his voice fluctuating with doubt.

"_Yes, yes."_

"_Are you sure he doesn't feed off them?"_ Jasper was suspicious. I wanted to laugh, Carlisle appeared to be the most controlled of the entire family.

"_No,"_ I assured him. _"His eyes are always yellow-gold."_

"_Animal blood makes their eyes yellow…but, your eyes are red, why aren't they yellow?"_ I frowned and was hit by a train of guilt.

"_Remember, I killed a man before I met you. Human blood makes our eyes red; it will take a while before the animal blood changed it back…" _I sighed. I felt him reach out and clutch my hand in his. The warmth streamed through my body like an electric current making me gasp. I smiled over at Jasper and his face was gentle, he seemed happy. His finger grazed across my hand slowly.

I wanted to be happy with him, I didn't to be filled with the pool of hurt that was now fermenting in my gut the whole trip. Not while I had hours with Jasper at my disposal. "_Can you make me happy?" _I asked, suddenly remembering his special gift. He looked at me confused.

"_I mean now, can you make me feel happy now?"_ I clarified trying to hide my smile. "_Yes…"_ he replied eyeing me with mischievously. "_Well do it. I want to feel happy."_

As soon as I asked I could feel my lips turn up into a smile and my body relax. I was happy…so was he. I leaned back again and closed my eyes. I left my hand in his, the warmth of his body extremely pleasurable. That was how we spent the rest of the train ride.

Once we finally arrived in Alabama Jasper checked us into a hotel called Hotel L'Amour. Our room was beautiful! With pearl white walls and a crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling in the main room it looked more like a scene from a fairy tale then a hotel room.

I walked toward the window that looked out onto the small Alabama road. _"I can see them more clearly now because we are closer,"_ I told him. Jasper was sitting on the bed reclining against the pillows.

"_I was thinking…If Carlisle is a doctor that means he must be registered at a hospital. Do you know his surname?"_ Jasper's idea only proved his brilliance, I had never thought of that. But alas, it wouldn't be able to work. I wrinkled my nose in frustration.

"_I can see things that they do and things that they say, the information I gather is restricted to what I am able to see and hear and I haven't heard him use his surname yet. But that is an excellent idea. If I can't get lucky and hear his last name we can check the nearest hospital. They must have a list of all doctors in the state."_

I smiled at him, not meaning to look like a child staring into the window of a candy shop; he smiled widely at me making me look away in embarrassment. "_We should get some clothes though. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves. We can go shopping in town."_

Just the thought of shopping made my jumpy. Finally! A chance to buy some nice, new clothes! I was ecstatic to see Jasper in the tux as I had pictured in my vision. I grinned with giddy. He sighed deeply, men, no matter their species hated shopping, didn't they?

He stood and joined me at the window, looking into the midday sky. _"Well,"_ he began taking my hand. "_We'd better go now because it's four already and we don't want the stores to close…"_ he look at me, his eyes dancing with anticipation. "_Unless you _want _to break in."_

I smirked wickedly at him. "_No, no. Let's do this the normal way, like everybody else."_

* * *

**Wow. You guys are just sooooo FREAKING AWESOME! Thank you so much for all of your reviews and comments, it's great to know that some of you think it's as good as the original. Once again a HUGE bear hug goes to Taz, cause your just awesome like that! This is my first Twilight 'fanfanfic' (ty taz rofl) and I'm soooooooooooooo glad it doesn't totally suck, like my first fanfic _ever _did (sigh). Hopefully you guys have had a better MardiGras than I did, urgh, we Americans are soooooooooooo violent ~.~ I did have a great Carnaval though, you can't never beat the real deal. Heehee, I love being mixed....  
**


	5. Luxuria

Chapter 5

Luxuria

I titled this chapter Luxuria. Luxuria is latin for the first of the Seven Deadly Sins, lust. I thought most of you would be super confused if I didn't explain. I bet you'd all be like "What?! WHAT DOES LUXURIA MEAN?!?!?!?!?!?!" So to save you the brain cells and the heartache, here is the explanation. Please enjoy chapter 5 of the remake of Soprano and Bass, Can I Stay With You?.

I smiled at the woman behind the counter as I piled my new clothes onto the counter. Jasper was standing patiently by the door waiting, watching me with awe as I entertained myself with the different clothing. When the transaction was finished Jasper approached the counter, "_Aren't you going to try them on?"_

I giggled at him, men were so dense sometimes but he was awkwardly cute in his ignorance. _"I know what will fit me. Where can we find fine men's clothing?_" I asked the woman behind the counter. I wouldn't let Jasper leave until I'd bought him the tux from my vision.

"_Just down the street at 'His and Hers'."_ I watched as her eyes drifted toward Jasper and down his body. Her eyes burned and I was slowly overwhelmed with anger. I could hear her warm blood pumping through her veins her cheeks burned bright red. I bit my lip, trying to keep under control as she examined him. He stood, not making eye contact, of course he could feel the lust she was feeling, it looked as if he were uncomfortable. Her eyes drifted back to mine, she was embarrassed. "_Your husband will be able to find a wide selection of excellent clothing there."_

I caught my breath when she said husband. At least that meant she knew boundaries, even if Jasper wasn't my husband…I looked to Jasper, he seemed rather amused by my embarrassment. "_Thank you,"_ I mumbled, rushing to get out, I'd had enough embarrassment for one day.

Jasper and I walked in silence through the evening streets. He didn't seem to be enjoying himself, but that would change…err hopefully.

The vision of Jasper in the tux had been breathtaking but the actual thing…I stood in awe, my mouth slightly ajar as I stared down his frame. The black fabric stood clashed well with his paper white skin. It flowed over his body in such a way that shocked me. I stood speechless, searching desperately in my brain for a compliment but was cut off before I could sift out from the clutter.

"_I really don't think I'll need this for the things we'll be doing, Miss Alice." _He held his arms out, like in my vision and stared down his body. How could he not want the tux?! He looked positively amazing! "_Oh come now, Jasper,"_ I said fiddling with the tags. I prayed my desperation hadn't been heard through my voice. "_You don't need an occasion for a tux. Besides you look dashing, we can't leave without this one."_

After Jasper was finished changing back into his trousers and shirt, I wondered away to look for some shoes. I knew I wasn't in any real need for shoes, but I needed some thing to keep my mind off of _him_. I couldn't understand why Jasper had so much control over my thoughts, my actions. Even my words. Just thinking of his face sent small shocks down my spinal chord. It looked as though he was always minding himself around me, like he was afraid of doing or saying something. It hurt to know he couldn't completely be himself around me, but at other times, when we were alone I could feel his emotions slip. He felt…safe when we were alone. Not like me. No, I was what? euphoric around him.

I saw Jasper by the wall with our purchase and decided that I'd held off enough. I smiled as I approached him. He grabbed the bags from my hand, always such the gentleman, and in the other was a beautiful red rose. "_A lovely flower for a lovely lady. Are you ready to go?"_ I gently took the rose by the stem, afraid I'd break it if I moved to quickly. I kept my eyes locked on his. They seemed to flow like water, he was happy.

"_Thank you, Jasper…"_ I smiled at him warmly. He was so sweet… I couldn't help but completely adore him. I pressed my cheek against his chest, the silence of it soothing in an odd way… I felt his arms pull around my and pull me closer. How could we be so close emotionally and physically? We'd only known each other for what twenty four hours. It was like magic. That one moment felt like it would never end. Perfection…

The hot water pounded against my back. It felt nice to bathe. What was it that I felt for Jasper? How could I possibly try to deny it at this point? I supported myself against the wall of the shower as the reality hit me.

**I loved him.**

How long I'd been denying it I couldn't know for sure. Longer than I'd known him officially though. I'd loved Jasper for months now. He had been my life before we'd ever met, he'd been my reason for existing long before he knew of me. Was that what love was supposed to be? All these confusing feelings piled into one heap that normal people labeled as 'love'?

I felt so strongly for the man sitting in the room beside me. He was my everything. I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. I could feel the warmth of my new discovering begin to flow to every part of my body. I dried myself quickly and dressed even faster. I wanted to scream to the world. I wanted everyone to know my discovery. I loved Jasper! I loved him with all that I had!

I stepped out of the bathroom, still trying to dry my wild hair. "Ja-" I stopped when my eyes met his. It was like time has stopped as we looked at each other. Jasper had pulled his sweater off and sat bare-chested on the full size bed. The moment time stopped it was someone must had put it on fast forward. My body was suddenly burning hot with a sensation I couldn't recognize immediately. I wanted him. I wanted him so bad it hurt.

"_What is that?"_ Jasper asked quietly. I didn't answer…not wanted to admit it to even myself. "_What is that? What are you feeling?"_ he asked again. So it wasn't his doing. Figures, it was my fault. "_…I…I don't know."_ I practically ran to the window, to get out of his range of sight. The temperature cool instantly. I was livid. I stared at my reflection in the window sickened with myself.

I knew full well what that was. I'd felt it only one other time. Mortified, I looked away. I knew what it was…the burn, the passion in my eyes probably gave me away. It was lust.

* * *

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Louise. I'm glad I could help and I'm glad you could help me. You're officially my buddy *hearts*.**

**Please read the original if you haven't. It's awesome!!! Soprano and Bass by Clairdelunetaz.  
**


	6. Perpetual Love

Chapter 6

Perpetual Love

Author's Note: First of all I just want to say thank you to everyone who is reading my "fanficfic". You are awesome and thank you for the reviews. Also, a beautiful hypothetical 911 Porsche Turbo goes to Taz, because you're just so flippin' sweet. A shout out to Louise! Hey girl how are ya! I would especially like to thank my AMAZING boyfriend Jack for helping me get inspiration for this chapter, I wanted to put a little bit of me into it while keeping the plot line by Taz. Jack helped a lot. I love you, Silly! One big huge bowl of 'Heart Healthy Cheerios' goes to you, Mr. McGarvey!:hearts:

* * *

I'd been sitting on the bed, waiting patiently for Jasper to finish his shower, still embarrassed at myself from earlier, when I'd gotten another vision. Edward and Emmett were dashing through the trees, racing. Emmett was trying desperately to get ahead of the bronze haired young man, a smile brainlessly smeared across his face.

"_So smug…"_ I whispered to myself.

They came to a clearing and towards a house. My eyes shot open. Jasper was sitting at the edge of the bed, eyeing me with a worried expression. "I can see their house…" I mumbled trying to refocus on the vision. I felt him move from the bed, "Can you draw it?"

I grabbed the tools from his hand. I focused intently on every detail of the building, hoping that I'd be able to get it right. I looked down at the paper. "Yes…this is it."

It was a mirror image of the house from my vision, a large two story building with one wall of glass. French doors at the front with a cobblestone driveway that led out to a trail. Perfect.

"_That's great"_ Jasper offered when he saw me frown. "_Well, no matter if I can see their house, I still have no clue as to which part of the state it is in."_ I was racking my brain, willing another helpful vision to come. My frustration with myself, with Jasper, and now with the lack of information was piling up and threatening to spill. A sudden sensation of ease spread through my body. I felt happy though I definitely didn't wish to at the moment. _"Are you doing that?"_ I asked, trying to sound intimidating, it sounded more like praise. He smiled at me, causing my breath to accelerate for a moment.

"_Is it possible to resist it? Because I'm trying very hard right now to be angry with you." _His smile turned to laughter. His laughter shook the bed slightly but that wasn't what I was focused on at that moment. The sound of his laugh was like a bell. Deep but light in a way. If I'd been able to blush I would have, how could I allow him to have such control over me? _Easy, I love him_. The less logical part of my mind gushed. I tried to look away from him but couldn't, everything about him was suddenly beautiful. His dark scarlet eyes, the curve of his lips, and his scars…everything was suddenly precious to me. Every blemish I cherished. Everything.

"_No, I've never met anyone who could resist it."_ His statement rocked me from my fantasy. I sighed, trying desperately to be angry. _"So can you make someone feel any way you want them to feel?"_ He looked at me for a moment before answering. "_For the most part, yes; happiness, sadness, anger, fear, lust…"_ I twitched at the last emotion. "_Love?"_ I prompted.

He sighed…out of sadness? "_I can only induce emotions that I have experienced for myself…Tell me something,"_ he said, his dark eyes suddenly twinkling with intuition. "_What do you feel?"_ Jasper asked me, obviously eager for my answer. I felt myself stiffen with embarrassment. "_You just took me by surprise, that's all,"_ I defended.

"_No, no, not that, I recognize that. There's something else. Something I don't recognize…"_ I knew immediately what he was referring to. I didn't like being in this position, having someone else hold me in their clutches, able to control everything I did and said. I was vulnerable. It was an uneasy feeling being a predator yet being so susceptible, exposed, a sitting duck. Would I admit it to him? Why would I hide it? There was no shame is what I felt, what was it that was keeping me from telling him I love him? It occurred to me then what I was afraid of. Rejection.

"_Miss Alice, look at me please."_ Jasper placed his hand under my chin and tilted my head up until my eyes met his. The feel of his warm skin against mine made my stomach churn, in a sense. "_Whatever it is that you feel for me, I feel the exact same for you…I just don't have a name for it."_ I wanted to roll my eyes but I couldn't, he was so close… Maybe he _did_ feel the same for me…Maybe he _did_ love me

My eyes widened as I stared into his gorgeous face. "_I didn't know that you felt it already…I thought that it would take a while…"_ I whispered. I could tell he was confused. I contemplated explaining to him, I loved the expression he made when he was confused, so child-like, and so adorable. "_Jasper…"_ I said smiling slightly. "_It is love."_ I took his hands in mind and held them tightly, afraid he'd somehow vanish.

"_I had another vision, on that I did not tell you about. I was afraid. Please understand, I did not know you then…"_ I swallowed, my throat burning with fear. I measured his expression. I was about to tell him…an infinitesimal amount of the sensation filled me but was quickly diluted by fear and apprehension. I remembered seeing it. It was the first time I'd felt the same burning passion that I'd felt just moments ago…lust. "_It was us…we were in love." _

"_Us? In love?"_ His expression was unreadable.

"_Yes, Jasper…I've been in love with you, even before I met you…"_ I whispered still afraid.

"_Miss Alice…"_ he sighed, his expression softening slightly.

"_Please, call me Alice."_

"_Alice…I do not love you." _I stopped. Stopped everything. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't speak. My life seemed to stop and I couldn't function. My throat went dry and my stomach felt as if it were going to explode. I felt the reality of rejection rage through me, I'd been wrong… How had I been wrong? Maybe my vision wasn't right…maybe it was just what I wanted…not reality. The large lump in my throat swelled and I gasped. I couldn't possibly compare this pain with anything I'd ever felt before.

_I do not love you_. His words replayed in my mind until I had to close my eyes. I'd seen humans cry before and more than ever, I wished I could do the same. I had no release, no way of letting out the vast sea of rejection that was drowning my soul. I wanted a release so badly, so desperately it was pitiful. But the only release I could imagine was Jasper. Feeling his skin brush lightly across mine, his large arms wrap around me gently as if he were afraid I'd shatter at any given moment. That was all I wanted…all I needed…

"_I so much more than love you, Alice. I passionately, fervently admire, adore and love you,"_ Jasper said. I couldn't be sure if he'd said anything before that but I'd more than heard this. I'd felt it. The lump in my throat seemed to dissipate and I could breathe again, he was so close when I inhaled his scent wafted into my nostrils causing me to shudder slightly. His hands slowly rose to cup my cheeks. This was it…my vision. How silly of me to think I'd been wrong.

He leaned toward me slowly and I forced myself to move. My lips parted a millimeter and my eyes drifted shut, though not in anticipation of a kiss, no. I wanted to bask in this moment. In this moment of…perfection when Jasper and I were immaculately synchronized. Since our meeting we'd always been a little off beat, a little out of tune, as if I was an eighth note and he a sixteenth. I'd been trying to catch up and he'd been trying to slow down. So desperately we'd wanted to play together, to make a song that was ours and ours alone. And here it was. His lips pressed against mine and we were suddenly in perfect time with each other. He the harmony and I the melody, blending in a way I'd never anticipated.

I wasn't aware of my body's movements, only aware of _our_ movements. The way his lips were molding impeccably to mine. I broke away and found myself on top of Jasper, my arms around his neck. Even though neither of us required oxygen our breaths were coming in quick sated gasps. I looked up at him, his deep eyes sparkling with ecstasy. "_That was it…That was my vision." _He ran his hand through my hair down my back.

The three of them, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie were walking toward a brick building. They were attempting to steer clear of other students as they strolled gracefully past a brick sign that read **Jackson High School**.

"_Jackson!"_ I exclaimed, excitement flooding through me. I sat up bouncing up and down in Jasper's lap. "_Who is Jackson?"_ he asked, worry caking his face.

"_That's where they go to school, Jackson High,"_ I clarified, the smile still ever present on my face. "_Edward, Emmett and Rosalie go to school there, that must mean they live nearby!"_ I jumped, full of giddiness. The night couldn't possibly get better.

"_So we have our heading,"_ he said grinning. Jasper stood and dashed to the hotel desk, retrieving a map of Alabama. I spotted Jackson on the map and squealed with glee. I couldn't hold back my happiness, I jumped into Jasper's arms, sending him toppling backward toward the floor. We clung to each other against the carpet as we replayed the night in our heads. _Our _night.

* * *

**Well....once again, props to Taz, good luck on your test!!! To Louise, I hope you're doing well :hearts:. To "Dorkatron9000" A.K.A Sam, you know who you are :P, you're awesome I love you bunches, even though you're my best friend's boyfriend, whatev, you're still my bestie. To Noelle94, UPDATE YOUR STORY LAZY! To Witerose365, get over it, we're singing together XP, and ,best for last, to my awesome, amazing, breathtaking boyfriend, Jack, I've got your bowl of 'Heart Healthy Cheerios'! Come and get em' Silly! (This coming from just another girl who managed to find her Jasper :uberhearts:)**


	7. The Family

Chapter 7

The Family

"_Only three of them are there today,"_ I said to Jasper, my voice bubbling with excitement. We were running through the trees toward the house from my vision. I could see them so much more clearly now, we couldn't have been more than a few miles away. The low dull moon lit the path for us, not that we needed the light in any sense; we could have found our way through the darkness with our fountain of senses. The sun would be rising soon.

"_Alice, let me go first,"_ Jasper pleaded, _"if they get aggressive I will know and I can come back and we will decide how to proceed." _I giggled at his supererogatory worry. He was always so prepared, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but it would be nice if he could relax for a few moments. It wasn't as if I couldn't care for myself.

"_They're not like that Jasper, they will not fight us, I'm sure of it."_ I leaped over a fallen tree branch then tapped my temple, explaining what I meant. "_It's like I've known them for years."_

We continued running in silence until the house came into view. I could only imagine how incredibly entertaining my face appeared to Jasper. I gasped as I saw the house from my vision, a grand three story home with a large glass wall covering most of the front side of the house. The wind began blowing in the direction of the beautiful home; they'd pick up our scent.

I could hear Jasper sigh, he was probably thinking out his tux again. Jasper wasn't exactly a man of fashion; he didn't seem to understand that there was no occasion when a tux would seem out of place. I couldn't understand his perspective, in my opinion, he looked incredibly dashing in the black and white suit. He probably would have been perfectly comfortable in cotton pants and a muscle shirt, I though with revulsion. I could see that for the rest of our existence that I would be picking out his clothes…

My black Chanel dress made me feel much more confident. When we stepped onto the cobblestone of their driveway I quickly exchanged my flat ballet style shoes for the more elegant high heels that I'd bought with the dress. When I straightened Carlisle, his wife and daughter were standing on the front porch, staring out at Jasper and I suspiciously. Jasper's hand griped my hand firmly and pulled me back so that he was between me and Carlisle and his family. I smiled brightly over Jasper's shoulder, a feat that would have been near impossible for me to accomplish without my trusty Chanel heels.

We moved forward slowly, allowing them to assess our appearances, it was Jasper's that I was sure would terrify them. I saw the flash of fear in them when they finally saw his scars. I couldn't understand now why anyone would be afraid of Jasper, even if he did have scars. I couldn't understand why _I_ feared him at first. He wasn't scary in the least! He was gentle and caring, they would see that soon.

"_Hello Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie! It's so good to finally meet you! When will Edward and Emmett be back? I can't wait to meet them." _I was rambling, I didn't realize how nervous I was until now. They looked at me with shock and confusion. Carlisle's face was full of confusion. Silly Alice! I'd forgotten again! I'd been having visions of them for so long, introductions felt awkward. _"Oh, I'm so sorry, I always forget. I am Alice and this is Jasper. We are coming from Philadelphia. We've been looking for you,"_ I explained. I cast a quick look at Jasper; he was eyeing Carlisle carefully, still prepared should the mood of the moment turn aggressive. Still on the lookout, that overprotective man. Internally, I gushed over the marvelous man before me until I heard Carlisle speak.

"_Miss Alice, you look beautiful, it is nice to meet you both."_ I smiled to him thankfully. I quickly shot Jasper another look that read 'told-ya-so'. I saw a smirk pull infinitesimally at his lips. "_I don't quite understand what you mean…You've been looking for us? Forgive me, but how do you know our names?"_

"_Oh Carlisle, we have a lot of explaining to do, may we come inside? I swear we mean no harm. I know Jasper looks scary but really, he is very nice."_ Jasper squeezed my hand playfully, he appreciated my light mood I guessed, and his dull demeanor was beginning to dissipate to match my giddiness. "_Yes, please do come in,"_ Carlisle agreed after deciding I was speaking the truth.

I entered confidently behind the three, pulling Jasper along behind me. I waltzed to the large white sofa and sat cozily beside Jasper and closed my eyes, taking in the warmth and closeness of the home. It all felt so right. I could feel it, Jasper and I could survive here. Not just survive we could _live._ We could experience things _together_, make memories _together._

"_Ahh yes, I can see so clearly now."_

I turned to Jasper and took his hand gently. _"Can you feel it, Jasper? It feels like home."_ I turned to face Carlisle and announced that we wished to join them. They looked at me with shock, their eyes shifted from me to Jasper and back again.

"_Ahh…Miss Alice, Mr. Jasper, we live differently than you, we do not hunt humans but we do live around them, we survive only on the blood of animals."_ I grinned at him then. "_We know; that is why we came to find you. I have been following your lifestyle for around two years now recently…I slipped, which is why my eyes are not the same color as yours. Jasper, here, is willing to try."_

I looked happily at him, awaiting his answer. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it abruptly. It looked as though he were trying to phrase something just perfectly. "_I know you're all confused,"_ his clear baritone voice announced finally. _"I was just as bewildered when she found me. Alice has the ability to see the future. She has been getting visions of your family for quite a while. This is how we were able to find you."_

Carlisle looked at me, his sandy yellow eyes glittering with wonder. "_You have seen how we do things?"_

_Your family has been my only company for most of my life…as far as I know. I learned everything from you. If not for my vision, I don't know what I would have done."_ It was an honest statement. His face shone with pride as he smiled at me.

"_So you mean to say that you both _want_ to give up the normal vampire lifestyle, for one of sacrifice?"_

Sacrifice was not what I considered it, but I nodded excited. I felt Jasper move slightly beside me. Carlisle looked at us wide-eyed then turned to Esme and Rosalie. _"We are happy that others want to adopt our lifestyle." _He turned back to Jasper and I and smiled widely.

"_Believe me it is very rewarding. I feel…honored that you want to join us. Please understand my concern though. We take our commitment very seriously, we cannot risk exposure. If you want to join us you must be serious about this." _

I nodded, understandingly. There was no turning back when we agreed to this. We couldn't mess up…slip up… We'd have to be strong. I'd have to be strong. For Jasper.

"_Carlisle, we are very serious, I swear to you. I have seen us with you in the future,"_ I explained to him. "_I know it is meant to be."_

He looked at me and Jasper tentatively for a moment. Finally he smiled warmly at us and said, "_Welcome to my family, I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme and our daughter, for all intents and purposes, Rosalie." _I smiled widely and ran forward to embrace Carlisle. _"Oh thank you, thank you!" _I ran to Esme and Rosalie and embraced them as well.

"_Edward and Emmett are…"_ I cut Carlisle off, already knowing what he was about to say. _"Are out hunting, yes, they will be back in one hour."_ Carlisle grinned at me in wonder. "Miss Alice, you have a marvelously intriguing gift," he said smiling warmly. I smiled back at my new father figure. "Carlisle, please just call me Alice. But, _oh, Carlisle, we have so much time to talk, what I want to know is which room can Jasper and I move into?"_

Esme gave me a warm smile and took my hand. "_Well, let us give you a tour of the house first,"_ she suggested, leading Jasper and I up the stairs to the second story. I stopped at the first door. It was think dark oak and I realized that it faced east. A small smile curled my lips upward as I turned to face my new mother. "_Who's room is this?"_

"_Edward's,"_ she answered, smiling warmly. I couldn't help but smile along with her, she was so _kind._

"_It faces the east, I would love to see the view, may I go in?"_

"_Of course, Edward won't mind at all."_

I thanked her and pushed the door open. I admired the view in awe. Pulling Jasper along with me I danced to the large glass window, pressing my face against it like I'd seen children do many times before. It was lovely, the trees covered about half an acre and I could see the sun peeping through their branches. I forced my eyes to pull away from the rising sun back to Esme and Rosalie.

"_This room has the best view,"_ I said confidently. I already knew it would be mine and Jasper's. "_Do you think Edward will mind if I stole his room?" _My eyes drifted shut as I tried to peer into the future. Edward wouldn't mind, in fact, he'd adore me.

"_No, no Edward won't mind at all. He will just throw a temper tantrum like the baby he is,"_ Esme said smiling, she was already apologizing, which I found slightly entertaining. "_Umm…Alice,"_ Jasper said quietly. Even now his voice made my knees buckle slightly, there was no way my infatuation with him was healthy. "_I don't think that's a good idea. I mean they were all nice enough to let us stay, let's not strain their hospitality."_

I turned to and grinned, _"Oh, Edward will be upset for a little while but he likes me so he'll get over it."_ My grin widened, I tapped my temple reminding him of my gift. "_Alice…"_ Jasper shook his head hopelessly, fighting the smile that was penetrating his tough-guy face.

"_Relax, Jasper,"_ I coaxed, his stress was clear in every sense. "_Edward and I are going to be great friends. Being here makes seeing that so much clearer. Esme, I promise if Edward objects vehemently, we will take up residence in the garage. However, right now, I see Edward enjoying life immensely down there."_ She didn't look convinced, only nodded and exited the room to give Jasper and I privacy.

Jasper staggered to the window and sighed. At first I thought him angry at me until I saw his smile. His deep scarlet eyes glittered as his gaze shifted to me. Before I could get lost in my fantasies I hurried to pack Edward's things. Taking everything with care, I put them in boxes and bags and placed them neatly in the garage. I finished quickly, not wanting to waste time, Edward and Emmett would be back soon.

Once finished I pulled Jasper along down the stairs to our new family. "_Carlisle, if you don't mind, Jasper and I would like to hear all about you and your family."_ Carlisle inclined his head politely. "_Well, Alice, Jasper, we have much to tell, but how about we save the history for when the boys get back, which will be in…"_ My eyes locked on a grandfather clock that was settled in the far corner of the room. "_Two minutes, thirty two seconds,"_ I finished for him, smiling.

Esme had suggested we wait outside for the boys to show. My eyes drifted to Jasper who held a firm grip on my hand. I assumed he was mentally preparing for a fight. Although I already knew there would be no violence between us, I still worried for Jasper. He was so protective over me, if they even showed hostility he'd be sure to attack. Gently, I stroked his fingers with mine.

I could hear them running now. They'd picked up our scent and were now bolting towards their home. A few seconds past before I could see them emerge from the trees. Edward and Emmett's butter yellow eyes burned with an intense instinctive want to protect their family. I felt Jasper shift forward a millimeter, his body tensed more as he eyed the two.

Jasper managed to maneuver me behind his left shoulder, keeping a safe wall between Edward and Emmett and me. I stood on my tiptoes to see over Jasper muscular shoulder and smiled at my new brothers. "Hi, Edward! Hi, Emmett!"

* * *

**I am sooooo sorry it took so long to update. I've had a lot of stuff going on D: First spring break then easter now my birthday and my school dance all on the same day this weekend! I'm sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!! But trust me I'm still in this till the end! I love rewriting this story! Once again I am honored. All props to Clairdeluztaz! I heart you Taz! And to all you guys, thank you so much, ya'll are so encouraging. I love reviews!!!!! WOOT**


	8. History Class

Chapter 8

History Class

Edward and Emmett moved slowly toward us, their teeth bore as they eyes Jasper and I. Jasper grabbed me by my bicep and pulled me further behind him and dropped to a defensive stance. Silly! If they'd attack I'd see it! He was making introductions a difficulty with his constant worries. Jasper growled lightly when he saw me move toward the two.

"_Edward, Emmett, everything is okay,"_ Carlisle said hastily once he saw the reactions. They seemed to relax slightly, probably Jasper's doing. They approached more quickly now, eyes locked on Jasper. Once they were close enough to see his scars they hissed loudly. Emmett hunched forward his hands dangerously close to Jasper's neck… I felt worry seep through me suddenly. What if I didn't see their decision to attack soon enough? What if one of them _did_ hurt Jasper? I glanced at Carlisle and my worry quickly dissipated. With Carlisle, there was no need to worry; he would not allow any harm to befall Jasper and me. We were part of his family now.

"_What are your true intents?"_ Edward asked sneering at Jasper, "_You hide them well." _Jasper's only response was a small growl from deep within his throat. I felt close to what he was feeling I knew. They couldn't know that we were hiding nothing, but their assumptions were clearly frustrating Jasper…

"_Hi Edward,"_ I said, peeking over Jasper's broad shoulder. I grinned widely, imagining us all living in the home as one big family. Edward's eyes focused over to me and his auburn brows clumped together in a confused expression. _"They're moving in,"_ he asked flashing a glare at Carlisle. I frowned. I hadn't meant to spring it on Edward like that. I'd really wanted it to be gentler.

Jasper tense in front of me. Silly Jasper, I thought. He was getting so worked up over nothing. _"Distrustful of us? You're the outsiders here,"_ Edward growled. Jasper's eyes met Edward's in a long cold stare. A small dash of fear slashed through me as Jasper's lips curled into a nasty grin and hundreds of decisions passed through his mind, most of them ending in a fight. I breathed an unnecessary sigh of relief when Carlisle intervened.

"_Edward, let's all go inside now. Emmett, Edward, this is Alice and Jasper."_

I grinned brightly, attempting to excuse Jasper's raunchy behavior. Jasper's hand curled around my fingers, preparing to drag me behind him if we needed to escape. I desperately wanted to comfort him, let him know everything would be alright. Trying to get him to pick up my emotions, I tried remembering the feeling of our first kiss, the emotions that played through my body that night.

"_Let's give them a chance, Edward," _Carlisle offered. Edward's eyes jumped between me and Jasper carefully. _"Rosalie,"_ Carlisle said, turning to face the blonde haired beauty, _"Emmett should hear the unbiased version, I think."_ Her eyes flared with anger and she quickly turned from Emmett's ear to face Carlisle then me with a menacing stare that made me flinch a little.

"_Alright Alice, Jasper, this is Edward and Emmett, please excuse their manners. We were not expecting company. Do you mind explaining that?" _ I spotted the piece of pink fabric that Edward clutched in his long pale fingers. Oopsie. "_Oh I guess I forgot that in the forest,"_ I said sheepishly. Jasper sighed and I grinning, knowing exactly what he was remembering.

"_Are you a mind reader?"_ I looked up at Jasper, shocked that he had finally spoken. Jasper's voice resonated through the trees and bounced back into my ears, like my own song. I wallowed in the sheer magnificence of his voice until Edward spoke, _"Maybe."_

"_No way!"_ I smiled in excitement as I imagine the possibilities. _"You can tell what I'm thinking now? Right now?" _ I thought about my new commitment to my new family as a test and awaited Edward's assessment. _"Oh really?" _he asked. One of his brows cocked up in a sarcastic condescending manner. "_The why are your eyes red?" _I'd never had the wind knocked about of me, but this was what I'd assume it felt like. A lump formed, thick and concentrated in my throat.

I small hiss escaped Jasper's teeth. "_Oh…"_ Edward mumbled, reading his father's…our father's mind. I swallowed the lump painfully and tried to keep my cheerful cover. "_Oh!! So that's why you were such a know-it-all, you made conversations very hard to understand."_

Edward turned back to me, a slightly apologetic expression on his face. "_A psychic? You saw that before it happened?"_

"_I see lots of things before they happen," _I smiled. I could feel Jasper's fingers loosen a bit and my grin widened. I showed him what I'd seen, many scenes of Jasper and I interacting with the rest of the Cullen's.

"_So now we can start the history lesson," _Carlisle said smiling, obviously glad that his children were beginning to, however slightly, understand each other. Jasper and I listened adamantly to his story of his human life in medieval England, beginning with his horrific change and his innovative way of living. He shared how he had decided to save, first Edward then his wife Esme. The way he spoke, even without Jasper's wonderful gift, I could feel the happiness that Carlisle secreted while speaking.

When Carlisle's story ended Jasper and I shared our stories. No, not 'stories', 'story'. Our lives were so deeply interweaved now, they had come together to form one fantastic tale. My own prince in vintage suits, I mused playfully as I looked Jasper up and down.

I smiled widely up at him, and he returned my gaze with a slight twitch of his lips into what would have been a smile had we been alone. It was hard to believe I was look up into the eyes of my future. This was our family now, and I knew Jasper would give every ounce of dedication to this, as would I. This would work. I knew it. I could see it. And there wasn't anything about Jasper and I that I couldn't see.

* * *

**I'm so happy to be back! Everything is so much better!!! Me and my boyfriend celebrated our one year anniversary yesterday and my new school is hard but i have some friends now. I'm so happy to be writing this fanfic again, I'm having so much fun! Thanks you guys for worrying about me, i love you all!!! *hugs***


End file.
